Dignity
by yevonscribbles
Summary: In which Gideon and Nick get it in a compromising position… Gideon x Nick and Judy x Edward (OC)


Everything was going well for Gideon Grey. The pudgy baker had just successfully opened his first "Gideon Grey's Real Good Baked Stuff" in the Meadowlands, his fiance was due home any minute for a night alone, and he was working with his investors to plan out the future of his rapidly growing business. The red fox had been working endless hours with the goal of creating a franchise and having a test kitchen in Zootopia. That way he could finally find a house and move in with a certain Nick Wilde. With a smirk, Gideon poured some wine to go with the salad he had made for dinner. A jingle of keys alerted the baker that his partner was home.

"Welcome home mah Doughnut!" Gideon called from the kitchen. He heard a heavy coat hit the couch but no response from the fox officer. Suddenly, a warm breath tickled the back of his neck as a pair of paws wrapped around his waist. A whisper made his fur stand on end.

"Why hello sexy…" Nick said dripping with desire.

"Hhh...Hi yerself…" Gideon shivered. No matter how many times the fox officer whispered into the larger foxes ears Gid always felt weak to his knees. Expert paws slowly removed the button on the baker's bib overalls. He felt the clothing slack around his waist. With a purr, Nick began to unbutton the plaid shirt his partner wore. With a jerk, the larger foxes shirt feel to the kitchen floor. Nick nuzzled the larger mammal and commanded. "Turn around."

The baker turned around to meet the slender fox and saw the desire in Nick's green eyes. Gideon kissed his fiance as he began to unbutton the crisp police uniform while his own desire began to grow. Warm paws reached below the slacked coveralls and grabbed below the baker's tail. A noise escaped the pudgy mammal's maul, breaking the kiss. The officer licked his lips and with a final pull the coveralls fell to the floor. Gideon felt his face turn red feeling so exposed.

"You are so sexy my Pumpkin…" Nick said before falling to his knees and running his paws through the cream fur on display before him. The officer had been waiting for this moment for the last week.

"Ah...ah guess we are putting dinner on hold?" Gideon asked with a smile, his paws moving to his partner's head. Before Nick could respond, the door to the apartment cracked opened. Both foxes turned to the noise as their noses began to twitch trying to figure out what was happening. "Nick...did you lock da door?" The larger fox whispered.

"Yeeeesssss…" Nick hissed. A pair of voices could be heard and the door as the foxes could finally make out the mammal who had opened the door.

"... Don't worry Edward my foxes arn't home…" Judy slurred. Both foxes cursed to themselves.

"...Oh? Well let's get you some water." The raccoon said. Gideon gave Nick a confused look.

"That's Judy's boyfriend…" The slender fox said. Nick began to curse every letting Judy have a key to his apartment. Suddenly the pair heard a heavy slump onto the couch and the muffled sound of two mammals making out. A small fit of giggling followed before more sloppy kisses could be heard. Nick looked up to his boyfriend. "Now what do we do?"

Meeting his partner's gaze the baker said. "WE put on our clothes and try to get to our bedroom-"

"Um...Hi?"

Both foxes froze and looked to the new voice with their ears glued to their skulls. A shirtless raccoon stood in the doorway with his jeans unbutton and offered a weak wave. His face a bright crimson, "Judy...were not alone…" The grey bunny officer stumbled into the room obviously disheveled with her shirt unbuttoned and ears dropped.

"Sweet cheese and crackers...Nick you weren't lying about how big Gid is!" The rabbit slurred with a grin. Edward began to laugh and Gideon felt his face burn. Nick gave his partner a mischievous grin.

"Yah told her about mah DICK!?" The baker said with disbelief. Judy joined her boyfriend in laughing at the baker expense. Nick tried to stifle his own laughter.

"Ok. Ok. Give us 5 minutes to get dressed and we will meet you in the living room." The slender fox said.

After a few minutes, Judy was sitting on her boyfriends lap while he sat across the couch where Gideon and Nick sat next to each other where the slender fox had his paw around his partner. An uncomfortable silence had filled the air. Not sure what the hell to do, the newest mammal spoke up.

"So ummm… Hi again Nick and hello other fox. You must be Gideon!" Edward said with a scratch of his head and a nervous smile. The baker fox gave a wave before the raccoon continued. "I'm Edward and as you might have guessed I am dating Judy who may have had too much to drink…" With a smile the rabbit lifted up her paw.

"Guilty! But to be fair, we thought you two had dinner plans and wouldn't be home till much later. So we had a good time at a bar close by and I wanted to have sex-"

"Alright, no more talking from the drunk bunny!" Edward laughed, pulling Judy's raised paw down and holding it. The normally composed rabbit officer began to giggle. With a sigh, the raccoon gave her a nuzzle.

"Ah don't mind if Judy wants to come over and use our apartment for...ahem…'recreational uses,' but ah little warning would have been nice!" Gideon said with a huff.

"I'm still horny…" Judy protested causing the rest of the room to erupt in laughter.

"I have never seen her so drunk!" Nick said slapping his knee. "What did you give her!?"

With a sigh, the raccoon gave a smile. "Dirty Shirley Temples…Apparently vodka is her weakness. My plan was to get her here, maybe make out a little until she falls asleep, and then take care of her in the morning when she gets the hangover of her life." The both foxes found themselves giving an involuntary 'awww.' Judy had began to nuzzle her boyfriend's neck.

"I wanted to hear you make that noise again…" The rabbit slurred. "That one when I put my finger-"

"Whoa, hey there Judy, some of us have already shared a lot about our private anatomy today and I don't feel like being on that list!" Edward interrupted. "Where can I put our favorite bunny so she can rest?" Gideon got up from the couch and motioned for the raccoon to follow him. Down the hall, the baker pointed to the spare bedroom that Judy had claimed shortly after Nick moved in. Walking past the fox, the sobering rabbit officer began to giggle.

"I'm sorry we ruined your special time Gid…" Judy said.

"And?" The baker said with a huff.

"...And I am sorry I knew how big your penis was… Blame Nick!" The rabbit protested causing her boyfriend to let out a laugh.

"Don't be too hard on the poor fox Gideon." Edward added with a smile. "You know Judy is going to turn beet red when she hears what she said while drunk right?"

"Ohhhh yeah, ah am looking forward to it!" Gideon said with a wicked smile. "Now you take care of her, she mean a lot to us."

"I intend on it, hopefully next time we hang out we can have less awkward nudity." The raccoon added with a slight blush. "I might not be gay but damn dude!"

Gideon began to blush. "Sush! Get to bed both of ya!" With a final wave, the baker fox made his way to the living room only to find his boyfriend naked on the couch with a cocky smile. Gideon felt his jaw hang open.

"Like what you see?" Nick teased while patting the seat next to him. "I figured we could start again from where we were interrupted…"

"But...ah...They will hear us…: Gideon protested before his lost all rational thinking. With a sigh, Nick got up from the couch and wrapped his paws around his fiance's waist pulling the baker fox in for a kiss. Pulling away, the officer licked his lips and gave Gideon a satisfied smile. "Well I don't hear you protesting now…"

With his own smirk, Gideon licked the tip of his partner's nose. "Yer horrible, ya know that you sly fox…" The larger fox lifted Nick and laid him on the couch. Rubbing his paws over the toned muscles of the officer. "Ah guess we can play Mr. Wilde. Besides, it's yer house…"

"I like the way you think Mr. Grey… or should I say Mr. Grey-Wilde?" The lean fox teased.

"Ah could get used to that." Gideon smiled. "Ah love you."

"Really...Show me." Nick purred, his emerald eyes gleaming with need. With a chuckle the larger fox proceeded to show the officer just how much he loved his fiance.

The next morning...

Judy resolved never to drink again. The harsh morning sun hurt her eyes while she recovered in bed. A soft click of the door caused the rabbit to perk up. Edward came into the room holding two cups of coffee and a warm smile.

"Good morning Sunshine." The raccoon whispered, not wanting to agitate the rabbit further. "How you feeling?"

"Like I was in an explosion...again…" Judy said taking a cup from the raccoon. "How did we make it to Nick's apartment?"

"Well you wanted to have some naked time…" Edward admitted with a blush. "But I knew you were a little drunk, so I figured I would let you have sloppy make out times then get you to bed. We made it here and you proceeded to remove my shirt and start taking off my pants before I insisted I get you some water. When I went into the kitchen-"

"Oh sweet cheese and crackers please…" The rabbit slapped her paw to her forehead.

"Your foxes had a similar evening planned and were naked in the kitchen. I waved to them and was about to excuse myself when you stumbled into the kitchen and proceeded to compliment Gideon on the size of his penis." The raccoon said with a smile. He was enjoying watching Judy's reaction to what Drunk Judy had done. It might be his new favorite game.

"Oh please end me!" Judy pleaded.

"Not on your life, I have grown quite fond of you Judy Hopps. Though you may want to avoid the couch for awhile. After we went to sleep, the foxes seemed to have had a good night." The raccoon smirked while the rabbit gave him a strained confused look.

In the other room, two foxes snored blissfully into the morning unaware of the smell of sex and stains over their fur and couch. Nick was happily laying face first in the chest of his partner whose mouth hung open with a grin. A blanket had been thrown over them by Edward when he had made coffee. At least the foxes could keep some of their dignity...


End file.
